


[Podfic of] put your money where your mouth is

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bets & Wagers, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Pat isn't sure how they got here. He's had a lot to drink, and they've been engaged in about four hours of what was Mario Kart war but turned into an epic Smash Bros. tournament, and somewhere along the way bets that required badges of honour were made, except instead of badges of honour somebody—okay, probably Pat—decided they were to be badges of shame, and somebody—again, probably Pat—decided the winner got to mark the loser so everybody could heckle him until it faded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] put your money where your mouth is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [put your money where your mouth is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254481) by [demotu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demotu/pseuds/demotu). 



**Download** : [mp3](http://bit.ly/1o2ZTSO) [26 MB] ||| [m4b](http://bit.ly/1j6NsAN) [27 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 56:48

**Streaming:**  



End file.
